


I swear it's just the compulsion

by RoxInSocks



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Come Shot, Compulsion, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda crack fic, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, just an excuse to write some hard trepha lovemaking and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxInSocks/pseuds/RoxInSocks
Summary: As the trio reach the forest surrounding the Belmont estate, they find themselves trapped in the woods by a mysterious force. A strange magical fog surrounds them, making Sypha and Trevor struggle to deal with the effect it has on them.An excuse to write smut, thats all it is really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a little something I've been thinking about for a while now. A shameless excuse to write some Trevor/Sypha smut. I tagged dubious consent because of the sex compulsion involved but there's no actual rape and both parties are actually very much happy with the turn of event don't worry.
> 
> Most of the tags don't really apply to the first chapter 'cause I can't write porn without an unnecessary plot sooo no smut in first chapter, I'm a tease, I know. It's all gonna cum in the second.

“This isn’t right…”

Trevor’s companion both looked at him with a questioning look, one beside him on the front seat, the other behind him inside the wagon.

“What’s wrong Trevor?” Sypha asked as she pulled on the reins of their horses to slow down.

Not that they had been going very fast in this misty forest. They were almost at the Belmont estate now according to his somewhat blurry memories of the road, but the dense trees surrounding the hold were more difficult to go through than he remembered it to be. His memories might not have been the most accurate, but still, something didn’t feel right.

“Is this the moment where you tell us that we’ve gone the wrong way and are now lost?” Alucard flashed a shitty toothy grin at him and Trevor promptly ignored him, focusing on his surrounding instead.

“Nice try but no, we went the right way. I just… we should be there by now.” He didn’t like this, not at all. The slight panic he felt must have shown on his face because the vampire princess suddenly seemed to consider his words more seriously, frowning as he looked around as well.

“Maybe we’re almost there. It’s so hard to see through that mist.” Sypha proposed, always the positive one in the group.

Trevor wanted to agree with her, but when he noticed a particularly big tree on their left he jumped from his seat.

“Alright there’s some fuckery going on here because we passed that tree earlier!”

“Belmont, we are in a forest. All trees look the same.”

“No, Trevor is right.” Sypha commented as she forced the horses to stop. “I remember it, you said you played in that tree when you were young.”

Alucard looked up at the tree and frowned. “Hm. Indeed.”

“Why when I tell you something you flip me off but when Sypha tells you the same thing, suddenly you agree?”

“Because you’re an idiot and I don’t trust you, contrary to Sypha.”

Trevor was too concerned about their current situation to engage in their usual fighting of wits and so he simply grunted in response. He jumped off their cart, scratching his head.

“Sypha please help me here. You’re sure we haven’t been just walking in circle this whole time, right?”

“Of course not! I followed the road!”

Alucard got off the cart as well with a small sigh. “I’ll fly above the trees and try to make out our position.”

The blond turned into a bat and flew up, disappearing in the fog and leaving the two humans on the ground wondering how they could have run in circle on a road that obviously didn’t make a loop. It took barely a few seconds before they heard something, similar to some kind of lighting, coming from the sky. They heard a high pitch noise and moments later, Bat-Alucard came crashing down at an alarming speed. His body turned back into his humanoid form once he touched the ground with a loud thump and a grunt.

“Alucard!” Sypha quickly knelt beside him to help him up. He shuddered and struggled to get back up.

“What the fuck happened?!”

He looked up at Trevor with a glare, as if somehow what had just happened was his fault. “There’s a barrier up there. Is this one of your family’s trick?”

“What? No! This forest isn’t magic or anything it’s just a normal fucking forest I used to play in as a kid!”

“Well then someone or _something_ has decided to change that. That barrier is obviously magic. And not the good kind.” Alucard explained, still wincing from his collision with said barrier.

“Are we… trapped in this forest?” Sypha asked, hugging herself and looking around wearily.

Neither men had the time to respond before a sultry feminine voice resonated around them. “Took you long enough to realize darling.”

The trio froze for a second before each of them drew their weapon, or fire, and stepped toward each other in a circle, back to back.

“What the fuck was that?” Trevor yelled, not liking this at all now.

“So rude. You come in our home uninvited and act like this. Has your mother taught you no manners?” The voice said with a seductive laugh.

“Who are you? What do you want from us?” Sypha asked, straining her eyes to see something through the mist.

“Oh we are so very hungry. You’ve stumble in our domain, now you’ll die to feed us, simply!”

“Your domain? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Trevor yelled again. “This is Belmont land. _You_ are trespassing on _my_ goddamn lawn!”

“Your name means nothing anymore boy. You have abandoned this place, now it’s ours. Enjoy your last moment. At least you have company.” A deep laugh echoed around them. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun before your dying breath.”

The wind blew around them in force but the fog only got thicker as the voice seemed to abandon them. Trevor took a step forward and cursed under his breath while Alucard brought his finger to his chin in a pensive gesture.

“Well, I owe you an apology Belmont. You were right, something _was_ wrong.”

“No shit.” He replied in an annoyed sigh. “Any idea on what’s going here princess? What the fuck was that?”

“You’re the monster specialist here.”

God he hated that prick. Trevor rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever it is, it’s not friendly. We have to find it and kill it, or _them_ , if we want to get out of here.”

“Do you think this is one of Dracula’s trick?” Sypha asked, looking back at Alucard.

“No, I don’t think so. To me it looks like something decided to take advantage of the Belmont’s demise to claim the forest around their manor. Like some kind of trophy perhaps. Who knows since when they've been here. When was the last time you came to your old home?” Alucard asked Trevor who grunted and looked away.

“I never did.”

“And how long has it been since it-”

“I don’t fucking know…” He muttered under his breath. He could barely remember what year they were, how could they expect him to know for how long he’s been the last Belmont? Still, he tried. “I guess- something like 10 years maybe? A bit less.”

He saw Sypha’s shoulder drop. “You’ve never been back here in 10 years?”

“Why would I? It’s nothing but a pile of burnt rubbles beyond these woods. Ruins and ghosts and bad memories. The fact that I’m willing to go back there now is an immense sign of my goodwill in this little adventure of ours, I hope you do realize that!” He said in maybe a much too aggressive tone. It sure made Sypha look away with a sheepish expression. He should have felt bad about it, but his old home was a sore spot. He never wanted to go back there, it was the first thing he promised himself back when he found himself as an orphan. To remember the Belmont estate as it was in its prime and cherish the memory of it, not tarnish it with the wreck it had become.

“Well we’ll never get to see those ruins, or what’s underneath it, if we don’t figure out how to leave this forest. We should stay on the move and try to find what is keeping us here.”

“I agree with fang boy for once.” Trevor replied as he turned to walk back to the cart. “Let’s- w-wait...” His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that their wagon, and horses, had vanished from their spot. He moved through the mist, hands before him, trying to feel a piece of wood or the hair of a horse somewhere he couldn’t see, but nothing met his skin but humid air. “Oh no. Oh no, where’s the cart? Where’s the fucking cart!?”

“What?! It was right beside us! We didn’t even move!” Sypha joined Trevor in trying to find their missing cart, only to come to the same conclusion. “Oh this is not good! All our supplies-”

“We can find it again once we’ve dealt with the situation here.” Alucard said, unfazed by the lost of their stock. “If the thing keeping us here is out to kill us, our supplies and horses won’t serve any purpose. It will only slow us down. We should keep moving.”

“You’re right.” Sypha took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her lips. “You’re right. One problem at a time. We don’t even know if we’re still really in the forest. We could be in another dimension for all we know. We should stay together, it will be too easy to lose each other in this fog.”

“Another dimension?” Trevor grunted. “Fuck I hate magic.” Sypha shot him a glare and he straightened his back with an awkward laugh. “Well I mean, not _your_ magic. Your magic is good, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Alucard repeated with a smile. “Let’s keep moving. The voice said we would die here, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough what will try to kill us.”

The trio started walking on the same road they had been following on their cart. If they really weren’t in the forest anymore, it sure looked the same. The fog was so thick it was difficult to see more than five feet before them and so they tried to stay close to each other. Alucard moved at the front, looking around and trying to find any clue as to how to get out of their loop. Trevor and Sypha followed behind him, looking around as well and with as much luck, which wasn’t much.

Every now and then Trevor glanced at the speaker beside him and noticed that she seemed… lost in thoughts. She was looking into space more often than not and tripped on roots on many occasion. Something seemed wrong, with her flushed face and lost gaze and her breathing heavier than usual...

Not that he ever notice how heavy or not heavy she breathed. And maybe her face just always was flushed. Still, something was off. The more he looked at her, the more he realized she wasn’t looking into empty space. She was staring at Alucard, with an intensity that made him uncomfortable...

“Are you alright?” His voice startled her, as if she had completely forgotten he was beside her. She jumped out of her skin and turned to stare at him, tripping on a root in the process, again.

“Y-Yes! I-I’m fine!” She quickly replied, face turning redder by the seconds.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I-I’m just… a bit out of breath.” She assured him, avoiding Trevor’s gaze. He saw her eyes move from his lips to his chest and linger before looking away in a heartbeat. She kept walking but moved further away from him a little. “Haha, the cart’s made me lazy, not used to walking anymore, you know!” She rambled.

Alucard stopped in his track and looked at her behind his shoulder with a raised brow. “ You… are a speaker. You walk… most of your life. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Absolutely!” She didn’t stop and walked past by Alucard, laughing awkwardly as she avoided looking at him as well. “Come on, let’s keep going. It’s been more than an hour and we still haven’t found any way to leave this fucking place.”

Trevor recoiled at the word she used. He couldn’t remember ever hearing her curse before. He and Alucard exchanged a perplexed look, but in the end Trevor shrugged and followed behind her. Maybe his bad habits were just rubbing off on her…

The air around them felt hotter and hotter as they moved further and further, still unable to find anything useful for their escape. Trevor had half a mind to remove some of his gear, if not his whole tunic entirely. All that fur around his arms and legs wasn’t helping his case. He was breathing more heavily himself too now and kept wiping sweats from his forehead.

“Why is it getting so fucking hot…”

“I don’t feel any difference from before.” Alucard replied without a second thought. Sypha simply kept walking in front of both of them, as silent as she had been in the past hours.

Trevor tugged at the collar of his shirt with a deep sigh. He was starting to feel dizzy from it. His clothes seemed to stick to his skin in all the most annoying places, namely his crotch. If he was alone he would have just stuck his hand in his pants to adjust himself but as it was, he just kept walking and endured how uncomfortable he felt. It was getting harder to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing, which was… what again? Oh yeah, figure out what the fuck was going on. His eyes had a lot of trouble focusing on anything however. Everything was so fucking blurry anyway in that mist. His eyes naturally just fell on Sypha in front of him. More specifically he just stared at her ass for a whole minute before realizing what he was doing and looking away. Not that there was much to see with that puffy speaker robe covering her anyway. He could only imagine what her ass looked like under that robe-

Why was he even thinking about that?

He mentally slapped himself and shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? They had traveled for weeks on the road together and Trevor _impressed_ himself even at how appropriate he kept things between the two of them despite the obvious, immature crush he had on her since day one. Never once he looked at her in a way that could be considered inappropriate. He thought about it in high details on his alone time, sure, but he always made a point of never showing anything of what he felt. He doubted the speaker would like it if she knew just what was going on in his head sometimes and doubted even more that she might maybe feel anything similar. Sypha was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and not only because she literally was beautiful, but because her personality was just so amazing, it made her alluring all in itself. Everything about her was endearing and he respected her like he had probably never respected anyone in his entire orphaned life. That’s why he never dared to look at her like he would some random wench in a tavern, despite how wonderful he just _knew_ she must look under all those layers of clothes. Hell, he didn’t even need to see her body at all, just her face would be enough to make him hard in the right setting probably. Those big blue eyes staring up from underneath him, fluffy blond hair disheveled around her face, parted lips shining with saliva, out of breath, moaning…

“Trevor, you’re breathing louder than a cow. Don’t tell me you’re exhausted already?” Alucard asked and Trevor nearly felt his heart stop in surprise. He turned toward him quickly, realizing exactly what he had been thinking about and feeling his pants way more tight than a few seconds earlier.

“N-No… I-I’m fine I just-” What the fucking hell was wrong with him? “I-It’s just the heat. And the fog. I-It’s hard to breathe in here...”

Alucard simply raised a brow at him but didn’t question him further, which Trevor was grateful for. He tried to adjust himself in his pants in a subtle manner, whether he was successful or not he really couldn’t say. More importantly he tried not to look at Sypha again, not understanding why his thoughts were so invasive. Thoughts he usually only kept for very specific time when he was alone far from the camp. Right now was not the time…

He glanced at Alucard, trying to make sure the vampire didn’t notice how hard in his pants he was. The other man was simply walking beside him, looking around, with a deep frown trying to figure out what was going on in this god forsaken forest. Good, at least he didn’t notice. Alucard could be so fucking perceptive sometimes it was scary. He supposed it came with being a creature of the night, along with all those scary powers and luxurious hair and perfect white skin and pretty eyes.

The blond exhaled deeply, obviously tired of their quest that seemed to get them nowhere. Trevor watched as he pushed his hair behind his pointy ear, falling gracefully in wave on his shoulder. His eyes refused to look away as he watched him move his tongue over his lips in a way that appeared much more erotic in Trevor’s vision than how it probably was. He barely registered how his gaze dropped down to Alucard’s chest, staring at the vast parcel of skin the collar of his shirt revealed…

It took an immense willpower for Trevor to look away and he choke on a breath as he closed his eyes tightly. Something was messing with his head now he was sure because no way in hell would he have _ever_ looked at that bloodsucker’s lips and tongue and feel his dick come to life like this. Something wasn’t right, that damn fog was getting in his head! Whatever was trapping them here was _fucking_ with all their head-

Oh.

He stopped abruptly in his track. “Fuck…” He cursed under his breath. Alucard frowned at him in response.

“What now? Did you figure something out?”

“Yeah, maybe. Depends.” He said vaguely, looking up at Sypha who had stopped but refused to look at them. “Sypha you- you’re feeling it too, don’t you?” She must have been. The way she was looking at Alucard earlier, the way she stared at his own lips...

She went rigid at the question, back straightening and fist tightening at her side. “What are you talking about?”

Trevor groaned. Well, now was not the time to be shy, was it?

“I think the fuckers who decided to make this forest their home are… some kind of nymph? Or succubus? I don’t remember what they are or their name but I remember what they do. They feed on human life force, charm people, lots of sex involved. My mother hated those piece of shit. God, she would be so pissed to know a nest of those thing invaded the forest around her house.” He concluded with an awkward laugh, trying in the process to make the situation _less_ awkward… Obviously it didn’t work.

“And what exactly makes you think this is what we’re dealing with here?” Alucard asked with a skeptic look. Until his eyes settled on Trevor’s crotch. “Oh…”

“Please stop staring…”

He obeyed quickly, looking back at nothing in particular through the mist. “Um, alright. So what are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying this mist around us is their doing and it… gets in our head like a charm spell. They’re connected to it and feed from us with it. But it’s… well, what they do is- aw fucking hell.” This was so ridiculous to explain. Plus his raging erection was getting difficult to ignore. There was literally nothing sexy or erotic about the situation but he just couldn’t help himself. It was all the proof he needed for his theory.

“Do they…” Sypha spoke timidly, for the first time in forever. She slowly turned to face the two men, staring at Trevor with a slight look of panic. “They don’t make you… _horny_ , by any chance?”

Alucard’s face when she said it was almost worth all this trouble, but Trevor repressed his laugh. “So you _do_ feel it too then.”

She looked at him dead in the eye and he was ashamed to feel his dick twitch painfully from how _intense_ her gaze was. “I’ve been feeling it for _a long time._ I-I was starting to think I was going completely crazy!” She exclaimed, half in relief, half in panic. She started pacing around, thinking out loud. “If you’re only feeling it now, i-it must mean you have some kind of resistance. Because you’re a Belmont maybe. Alucard is a vampire, he’s... probably immune to the charm I-I… oh god, this is- this is quite overwhelming.” She tugged at the collar of her robe as if to cool herself down, cheeks fully red.

“Hold on a second here.” Alucard raised a hand to interrupt the exchange, obviously confused. “You mean to tell me you two have been… what? In heat for the past hours?”

“Jesus fuck, don’t say it like that.” Trevor grunted as he rested against a tree. He couldn’t look at either of them anymore. Sypha was right, it was getting overwhelming. His mind was just working at double speed to conjure all kinds of images involving him and Sypha and him and Alucard and the three of them and god almighty his cock was on fire. He slid down the tree to sit on the ground, resting his hand on his forehead. “Sypha’s right. You’re probably immune to their mind control bullshit.”

“I-I can’t keep going.” Sypha said suddenly, moving her hand in front of her face like a hand fan. She looked briefly at Alucard before blushing even more and looking away. Her voice came out breathless and low. “A-alucard you’ll have to… we can’t help you I can- I can barely keep standing I… fuck-” She mimicked Trevor’s position at the base of a tree opposite of him and hugged herself under the vampire’s bemused gaze.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” He whispered before turning back toward Trevor. “I need more information to go on Belmont. Why do they do this? How do I find them in this fog?”

Trevor did his best to form coherent sentences. It was incredibly difficult when just Alucard’s voice was doing weird things to his insides. He looked up only for a brief moment and was overtaken by this staggering _need_ to just stand up, slam that cocky vampire piece of shit against a tree and rip his pants off. He closed his eyes and pushed the image away as best he could as he spoke. “They… they feed on your energy while you uh- well, while you fuck. It keeps you from trying to defend yourself o-or try to find their nest and fight back. Once you give in you can’t stop. Y-You just keep going until your body can’t take it anymore. It can go on for days. You die of exhaustion and the fog just absorbs your life. All the while those little fucks are just sitting comfortably in their nest all warm and cozy as they absorb your energy through that goddamn mist…”

“You said they had a nest? Is it in the woods? Is there a way to find it?” Alucard asked, taking a step toward Trevor when he didn’t reply. The hunter sat with his knees bent and face hidden in his hands, unable to concentrate enough to respond. Alucard knelt before him and almost touched his shoulder, but Trevor snapped his hand away.

“Fuck, don’t touch me. Don’t get so close I swear to God I’ll do something I’m gonna regret…”

His statement seemed to make Alucard realize just how bad the compulsion was and he retreated his hand. “Tell me how to find their nest Belmont. You gotta help me here.”

“They say the nest smells… something peculiar. But I don’t- I don’t know for sure I never experienced it I just read about it.” He managed to say between deep breath.

“I can find the nest from its smell?”

“I don’t know. I think. I’m sorry.” Fuck it was unbearable. He had never felt such an intense desire before. It was as if his whole body was screaming for sex. For any kind of release. It was a miracle he hadn’t shoved his hand down his pants to take care of the problem directly himself yet.

He vaguely saw Alucard stand up. “I’ll have to leave you two here.” He said hesitantly. “If I find their nest and kill them, the charm will end? The fog will disappear?” Trevor could only nod in response. Alucard’s gaze moved quickly from Trevor to Sypha. “Very well. It’s the only plan we have. You just stay here and try… not to do anything you’ll regret.”

With those incredible words of wisdom the vampire turned into a wolf and disappeared into the fog, leaving Trevor alone with Sypha as they sat five feet apart at the base of their respective tree and tried very hard not to look or even think about each other.

Fuck this was not going to end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. Feedback keeps me alive in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this little indulging piece. I indulged A LOT.

Sypha’s breathing was all Trevor could hear. No matter how he tried to concentrate on something else, there just wasn’t any other sound around them to take his attention away from it. Deep and shaky, it was as if she was breathing next to him.

And it was driving him mad.

Alucard had been gone for half an hour and the two of them hadn’t even glanced at each other. Or at least Trevor didn’t. He was too scared of his reaction if he did. This forced feeling of lust was washing over him in waves, each more overwhelming than the previous one, each making his stomach clench. They smothered him in an unbearable heat and muddled his senses as if the mist itself had seeped directly into his head, in his whole body which screamed for attention. It was as if someone had been teasing him with light touches for hours, but no, no one had touched him and that was the problem because God he wanted to be touched. And touch and kiss and lick and Jesus fucking Christ those lewd thoughts were so _loud._ It was too intense to be real, too overwhelming. It took him every once of will to resist the urge to just jerk off right there. Maybe he should. Maybe it would be less painful and maybe Sypha would become less tempting…

“Trevor…” Her voice startled him out of his inner debate. He made the mistake of looking up, meeting her bright blue eyes staring at him through the mist. “W-what happens if we give in?”

It was a simple question and a legitimate one, but to Trevor’s ear it sounded like a proposition. Like seeking a permission. “Well, then they’ll start to feed on us.” He replied, unable to tear his gaze away from her now.

“Do you think Alucard will be able to find their nest?” She asked, her voice breathless and her eyes burning him with the sheer level of desire they held. Shit he shouldn’t have looked at her…

He could see her rubbing her thighs together, probably trying to relieve some of that pressure she must have been feeling between her legs. “I… I don’t know. I guess as a wolf he-- he has a good enough sense of smell to find it. He’s our only hope here…”

“How long do you think it will take?”

“How should I know.” He whispered back, eyes glued to hers. “But it better be soon because… this is getting painful.”

“I-Is there nothing we can do?” The distress in her voice made his heart ache. “I don’t think I-”

“I don’t fucking know. Think of something else, something disgusting, I don’t know.” He had already tried that and he knew for a fact it didn’t help his case.

“It’s very difficult to think of anything else with you there.” Her breathing grew heavier and faster, moaning softly between words.

“I’m not even doing anything!” As if her presence wasn’t making it difficult for _him_ too!

“You don’t need to do anything you’re… I feel like a moth in front of a flame and- Fuck.”

She didn’t bother finishing her sentence. He saw her get up clumsily and walk to the other side of the tree to hide from him.

“Sypha?” He heard the rustling of clothes, a soft gasp, the sound of wet flesh and a deeper, louder moan. “Fucking hell…”

“I-I’m sorry ah- I can’t take it anymore!”

Seriously? How was he supposed to keep it together now?! Knowing she was right there, barely a few feet away muffling her gasps of pleasure? The sounds her slick folds made, rubbing against what he supposed was her finger, made it all too easy to imagine the scene. He could see it in perfect clarity in his mind as if she was right there in front of him. Fingers sluggishly rubbing around her entrance to finally move inside herself to pry another delicious moan from her rosy lips and shit, shit, shit…

He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He was just a simple mortal man and the mythical forces acting against him right now were simply too strong. It wasn’t his fault, or so he kept repeating in his head. Plus, if Sypha was giving in, then he felt no shame giving in as well, or so he tried. No matter how he might have felt about it, his hands were already on the move anyway.

He undid his belt with unsteady hands, cursing all the while. The fact that he discarded his weapons, especially his whip, so easily without hesitation was proof that he had no control over his actions.

This was fine, he kept saying to himself, aloud or not he wasn't sure anymore. It was just a way to bear with it longer. Better this than do something else they’d both regret in the end right? So what, they’ll hear each other masturbate. They were both grown, mature adult and surely they would be able to keep things _not_ awkward once this was all over…

Probably.

Sypha’s moans intensified, making Trevor’s erection twitch every time as he clumsily set it free from his pants and pulled his tunic higher up his stomach. He wrapped his hand around it and this simple contact made him gasp much too loudly. His other hand made a fist in his shirt, desperate to hold onto something. It was infuriating and satisfying at the same time to finally have some kind of relief but still it was not enough. The maddening desire in his mind told him it would never be enough. He moved his hand up and down his length slowly at first but soon unable to hold back, his movements became more desperate to match just how much he wanted to come. His body just screamed for more as he hit his head against the tree behind him. The grunts that escaped his throat were downright embarrassing and his other hand shot up to clasp against his mouth.

Every touch was intensified, every stroke of his hand sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The sound of his own erratic breathing should have filled his ears but all her could hear was Sypha and it drove his hand to move faster. He could hear her trying not to be too loud. Hear her finger wetly moving inside her while he desperately sought a release that seemed impossible to reach.

“Trevor…” Sypha’s voice reached him and for an instant he wondered if he was imagining it, until he heard her move and she called his name again, this time sounding much closer. When he felt a hand on his knee he was forced to open his eyes and realize she had left her spot behind her tree to kneel before him. “God the sounds you make… how do you expect me to keep it together?”

“E-Excuse me?!” The indignation in his voice was drowned in the pleasure he felt, intensified by her eyes on him. “You’re the one who started!”

“Yes, well, it’s not helping. Not at all. It’s just made it worst!” She retorted with urgency as she pushed his knees down and gathered her robe up to her thighs.

“W-Woah wait-” Despite his words he made no movement to stop her from straddling him. Nor did he stop masturbating. Under no ordinary circumstances would he have ever jerked off in front of someone like this but right now his hand had a mind of its own. Sypha’s gaze on him did nothing to soothe the blaze in his guts.

“What’s the harm, really?” She asked with a disconcerting air of innocence. She let her robe fall back and her hand crept under it. “Alucard will find those pest and we can put this all behind us, i-it’s fine. Just- just roll with it Trevor.”

He felt her hand take his away from his length, felt her guide him toward her entrance as she aligned herself. Her other hand moved up his neck to tangle in his hair and when he felt the soft, warm flesh teasing the tip of his cock he let go of a long shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His hands roughly gripped her thighs under the robe to keep her in place as he closed his eyes, praying any kind of god that might still be willing to listen to bestow upon him the will to resist this cruel joke.

“Wait! H-hold on, this is _not_ a good idea, this is the _worst_ idea. I-It’s not real!” He felt her pull on his hair lightly, her hips moving, teasing him. Still he felt a small remnant of control, of resistance in her body as well. He could feel the muscles in her legs fighting against what was probably an overwhelming desire to come crashing down on him. No matter what she might say or think, none of it was coming from her. It was all the mist’s doing. “What you… What we’re feeling has nothing to do with us. It’s just mind control bullshit!” It was half a lie, but he wasn’t ready to admit that this was a dream come true. His own feeling for the woman was no doubt enabling the compulsion _a great deal._ She didn’t need to know that though and he had no intention of profiting from this either, no matter how hard his dick was telling him the exact opposite right now.

“I know that.” Her voice came out breathless. He felt her other hand on his cheek while nimble fingers twisted in his hair. “But it’s really, _really_ hard.”

“My dick? Yeah, it is. I know." He replied sharply. She wasn't impressed by his poor attempt at a joke if her silence was any indication. He sighed deeply before looking up at her, his hands firmly clasped on her thighs. “I’m in the same boat as you here, but I- I don’t want to take advantage of you and this… situation.”

“That’s very kind of you.” She replied with a smile, both hands cupping his cheeks. Her eyes burned like the blue base of a candle. There was no hint of banter or jest in her voice as she spoke. “But even if you won’t, I will. I’m going to take advantage of you. A hundred percent. I’m sorry, you can blame me later if you want but right now, I can’t take any more of this! Not with you here!”

Her reply took him by surprise and it took much too long for him to process it. He just stared up at her with wide eyes like an idiot. By the time he had recovered his wits, her legs had already broken his hold and her hips had moved down to engulf him in heat.

His nails dug in her skin, his breath was knocked out of him, a wave of butterflies flew up in his stomach and the sinful moan that escaped him was only matched by hers. While she arched her back and looked up at the sky in bliss he closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head.

“Oh Jesus Mary Joseph…” He cursed under his breath as his hips trembled erratically under her.

“I’m sorry.” She moaned loudly before her hips started rolling. She steadied herself with both hands on his chest and moved wildly yet graceful like a river. “I-I’m really sorry I- ah-” With each wavy movement of her hips her thighs quivered and her voice broke into a breathless gasp.

He wanted to tell her to stop apologizing, but no words came to him. No sound came out of his mouth but grunts and groans. Any hope he might have had of fighting this compulsion vanished in this simple instant. When he looked up at her, their gaze meeting as she bit her lips almost to the point of drawing blood, he felt a common conclusion befalling both of them. That they were both lost, with no hope of fighting this. When she started bouncing up and down on his cock in a scene he had never dared to even imagine, hair flying widely around her face, he knew there was no coming back from this. He just gave up entirely and utterly, as she did, because if she was abandoning herself to this frenzied lust then he simply didn’t stand a chance.

He felt the change in him almost immediately. Like a floodgate opening to submerge the entire world. The moment he stopped resisting, the mist invaded his body, his mind, his veins, his lungs. So forcefully he felt like choking. It was a deliverance, even if deep down his consciousness screamed in shame and regret already. Regret was the least of his worries, unsure if they would even survive this at all. The heat in his stomach assured him that survival was the least of his worries as well.

His hands let go of her thighs to hold her waist, encouraging her movement while she clumsily tried to unclasp the strap at his chest holding his shoulder piece. She managed to get it off, throwing it away before her fingers hurriedly moved to the buttons of his tunic. She never broke the rhythm that seemed to hypnotize her hips. Trevor didn’t lose a second following her lead, reaching behind her to remove his bracers from his arms. Acting on instinct now more than any logic or pretense of manner, he reached for her neck at the same time. He kissed what exposed skin he could find above the collar of her robe, throwing his arm guards carelessly on the forest floor once he managed to untie them. He fought with his pants, cursing against her skin while he tried to kick his boots out of his feet. When he finally pulled away, breathing deeply into Sypha’s scent, his shirt was open and her small hands roamed across his chest roughly with scraping nails.

Trevor’s body seemed to move on its own. He reached for the fabric serving as a belt on her waist and pulled it away from her with force, pushing and pulling on her clothes with shaking hands filled with anticipation. She helped him unravel her attire and soon her blue robe and black undergarments were discarded and forgotten next to his pants, leaving her in only her sandals. When he finally managed to see her in all her glory, hidden pale skin that never see the sun exposed to his hungry eye, he felt like an animal. Like a madman. Overtaken by such a strange frenzy and primal desire, he scared himself. God he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her now, even as he was already having her. The sounds she made, her face torn in pleasure, the way her body moved and muscles strained under her skin, it was all too much. This loud voice in his head screamed for him to ravish the woman on top of him. To claim and use, selfishly. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and not something he had ever wanted to feel, especially not toward Sypha. He had never been a violent lover, rough sometimes, sure, but he had never felt such an urgency to dominate someone like this.

The thoughts in his head that didn’t seem to belong to him scared him. The way his hands roamed her body like he owned it scared him even more. Even if her back arched in pleasure as she pulled on his hair to keep him in place when his mouth claimed her breast, tongue dancing over a hardened nipple, it still felt like he didn’t have the permission to enjoy any of this.

When his mouth left her breast with a loud suction sound he rested his back against the tree behind him, watching her move, almost dance on top of him as she bent backward. She rested her hands on his thighs behind her, giving him a full view of her work. Showing him how expertly she was using him in her own quest for satisfaction. Her small breast bounced with each of her movement, hypnotizing him more than the mist around him ever could. He supported himself with one hand on the ground while his other grabbed what little fat she had on her hip. He bent his knees, feet anchored to the ground and started thrusting up, meeting her halfway in this frantic pursuit of climax.

He pushed so much deeper into her she let out a scream more akin to a howl. Her body almost collapsed, bending forward to hug Trevor tightly as she held unto him for dear life with both arms around his neck. He pounded into her so fast and hard she couldn’t move anymore. Their skin smacking together along with her cry of pleasure was all he could hear. As much as he loved it, all he could think about was that he wanted to fuck her so hard she’d have no more voice to scream. Pound her into the ground until his muscles couldn’t support his own effort anymore.

His rhythm was impossible to sustain, he knew that perfectly well. Sure he was in a good enough shape, but even he knew this was too much to ask. His body didn’t seem to realize that though. His arms wrapped around her waist and he turned them over without warning, making her back hit the grass with so much force she cried out in surprise. He took the opportunity to remove his shirt as if it was on fire before moving back on top of her. He knelt with his knees as far apart as he could and grabbed one of her leg, pulling it up to rest her ankle on his shoulder. She was forced to lay on her side and support herself on her elbow as he aligned himself roughly, burying himself as deep as he could inside her again.

He saw her grab a fistful of grass as she screamed from the sudden intrusion, her other hand shooting up to hold his on her leg. She closed her eyes, each breath punctuated by a such a high pitch moan he could barely recognize her voice. He rammed into her, as fast and hard as he was able, this foreign voice in his head rejoicing and praising him for his effort. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest and he was sweating so fucking much he could feel the sweat roll down his spine. It was all too much, both for his body and mind. But he couldn’t stop. No matter how he tried, his body just wouldn’t stop. It felt too good. She was so slick and soft, welcoming him so perfectly his whole body shook from the pure satisfaction that coursed through him with every thrust. The wet sound of his cock pushing and pulling inside her was the most sinful sound he had ever heard. It was more than he had ever been willing to fantasize about. As if basking in a forbidden luxury he had no right to even touch.

And despite being the most extreme pleasure he had ever felt in his life, despite his guts telling him that any moments now he would be completely spent, nothing was happening. The sparkling waves just kept washing over him again and again, simulating an imminent release that just never came…

They were going to die here. They were going to fuck until neither of them could take it anymore. He was already feeling his strength leaving him, no doubt due to those demon bitches feeding from them right now. This was how he was going to die. Balls deep into the most beautiful, intelligent, all around most marvelous woman he had ever met. It was all so tragically ironic…

“F-Fuck… Trevor-” Sypha spoke for the first time in forever, taking him out of his inner thoughts as he realized she was staring up straight into his eyes. “I-Is it just the mist? Or are you al- aah always that good?!” She asked breathlessly with a small chuckle.

Trevor couldn’t help but laugh nervously. “I’d like to think- aah t-that’s my own doing but honestly? I-I’m not sure.”

“This is- aahh!” She struggled to finish her sentence, holding Trevor’s hands tightly as she wiggled her hips against his mad thrusts. “It’s… it feels so good. Oh God, T-Trevor…” She reached for her clitoris, moving her fingers in circle and pulling on her sex, her gaze never leaving his. “You dick feels amazing, it’s tearing me apart so good! Aah I-I love it! Fuck... I want to feel you come inside me, f-fill me up, come all over me, g-goodness gracious I-I… AAah-”

“Fucking hell Sypha!” His hand left her leg to clasp against her mouth, feeling his cheeks burning a bright shade of red. “D-Don’t say shit like that! I can’t take it- aah... my balls are going to explode if you keep that up!” It was only half an exaggeration. She was already pushing the limits of what he could take just _laying_ there! He didn’t need the dirty talk to top it all off! Was the compulsion making her say all this or was she just always like that in bed? Shit, he didn’t want to know...

“I-I’m sorry!” She said in a wavering moan after he removed his hand from her face, pushing so deep into her that her thigh was almost flush against her stomach. “I’m sorry I’m just trying to- it’s so good yet I can’t- aah… I can’t come! W-why can't I come?!”

“I-It’s those demon piece of shit.” He replied as he put down her leg and moved his body flush against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and cried out as the new angle hit a sweet spot inside her. He felt her nails digging into his back, his cock twitching inside her from the sensation. Speaking was a difficult ordeal with how out of breath he was. “We’re… we’re their dinner. Can’t have us end the fun too quickly.”

“Well, it’s not such a bad way to die.”

“You don’t really mean that.” He quickly said in a laugh, thrusting with long, deep movement of his hips. He was starting to feel exhausted, unable to keep his pace. It was taking him all his strength not to collapse and crush her under him.

“No, you’re right. Still. This is not… unenjoyable.” She whispered against his shoulder, holding him close to her.

“I-It’s just the mist-”

“Yes, o-of course!” She let go of him to rest her head on the grass under her, looking at him with flushed cheek. “It’s just the compulsion.”

Trevor held himself above her with his elbow as he held her gaze with a nod. “Just the compulsion. We just… we just have to wait until Alucard finds the nest. Then… we can put this all behind us.” Would he ever be able to look at her in the eyes again after this? God the rest of this trip was going to be a nightmare of awkwardness.

He felt her hands on his chest, warm and rough. She could probably feel his heart perfectly well with how crazy it beat. “Is it wrong? That I’m… enjoying it way too much?”

What was he supposed to say to that? “N-no… of course not. I-I mean, it’s not… it’s not like I’m-” What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?!

“You- you’re very good at this.”

“It’s… it’s just the compulsion.” He said again. He would probably feel himself blush if his face wasn’t already on fire from his physical exertion.

“And you’re beautiful.” She said breathlessly, moving her hand up his cheek.

If Trevor had had control over his body he would have stopped thrusting into her, too taken aback by her words. As it was, all he could do was look down at her with a perplexed look. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“I said you’re beautiful.” She repeated in a soft moan, now with both hands on his cheeks. His rhythm had slowed but she still rolled her hips against him with the same fervor as she had earlier. Each sentence was cut with a sharp intake of air as she struggled just as much as he was, the fog taking away her life force bit by bit. She talked fast, as if afraid she’d run out of time and die in the middle of a thought. “That’s not the fog in me talking. I look at your lips and I want to kiss you. I do, not the mist. From a compulsion of my own heart. A-and I’m sorry this is not- this is not how I imagined this to go. But considering what’s going on a-and what aaah- what we’re doing i-it would be a bit silly to hide. Hide how I feel. If this is how our journey ends I have to get this off my chest! I’m sorry for dropping this on you now b-but I can’t- I can’t look at you like this and pretend. Pretend like what I feel is the compulsion’s doing alone. It’d be a lie to… to say I didn’t think of this ah- before. T-That I don’t feel anything for you, things beyond what I should a-and-aah- good God T-Trevor I- aaah… I lo-”

He didn’t let her finish whatever it was she was trying to add. He had heard enough. He dropped his head lower to lock her lips with his. Kissing her for the first time since all this began, feeling like he had the permission to do so, from her and not just the fog talking from inside her. His brain wasn’t completely able to process all the words she said, there were a lot of them. His whole body was starting to feel like a pile of mud and his mind wasn’t faring much better. He had never been good with expressing how he felt even at the best of times so trying to make his thoughts cooperate with his mouth now would be nothing short of a miracle. And so he kissed her as deeply as he could, welcoming her tongue in his mouth and moaning against her lips to show her what he felt. He was barely able move his hips anymore, irregularly smacking his pelvis against her as hard he could manage.

The groans resonating on his mouth along with the tongue sluggishly moving on his own aroused him more than the entirety of what had transpired. She moved her fingers lovingly in his hair, sending shivers down his spine, making him hum in appreciation. He was so fucking exhausted, his lungs burned, every muscle in his body ached, his balls were probably as blue as the sky and yet he had never been more comfortable. Like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket. It was probably not a good sign.

Well if this was how he died, he really couldn’t complain…

He had almost given up entirely, ready to draw his last breath into Sypha's mouth when she broke away from the kiss with wide eyes. “Trevor, the fog…”

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. It took a moment for him to realize what she was talking about, until she rolled her hips and gasped at the sensation. Both of her hands shot up to push on his shoulder, forcing him to stand on his hand with difficulties.

“Alucard did it!” She exclaimed, moving her hips again and sending a jolt of electricity in his guts. His eyes widened as he moaned as well, realizing that the mist had dissipated around them.

“Oh God.” He summoned every ounce of strength left in his body to sit back on his knees, pulling Sypha to him by the hips. “Oh thank fucking God!”

With both hands firmly on her waist he held her up at the right height and started thrusting inside her with abandon, giving everything he had even if it wasn't much. They were both so close it was more than enough. It took barely a few second before he pried a broken scream from her throat. Her legs spasm and squeezed his waist as she arched her back, one hand grabbing the grass under her while the other smacked around Trevor’s wrist. She trembled uncontrollably, letting out delicious moans all the while, her inside sucking him in so tightly he had to close his eyes and concentrate. He repeated ‘don’t come inside’ like a mantra in his head. He lasted as long as he could, slowly fucking her through her orgasm until he had to come out. He let her fall back to the ground as gently as he could in his state before hovering above her. One hand next to her chest to support him, the other feverishly jerking himself off, it took only a few pull before this horrible bliss that had been building up in his guts for _an eternity_ to finally explode. He was barely aware of the way he screamed his release, of how his whole body shook as he unloaded hot streak all over the utterly spent woman under him. Sypha twitched in surprise at the warmth spreading on her breast and stomach erratically, looking up at him with parted lips and the most satisfied expression Trevor had ever seen.

He rolled over on his back beside her with a grunt, some parts of his body he didn’t knew could hurt proving him wrong. They both stared at the tree tops above them in silence for a while, breathing heavily, contemplating what had just transpired.

He was happy to be alive. That was a good thing. But now what? What was a man supposed to say after something like this? Sorry? Good work? Thank you??

As he expected, Sypha broke the silence first. “I… we should probably try to clean up and get dress. Before Alucard comes back.”

“R-right…” Ah, so they were going for the ‘pretend nothing happened’ approach were they? He couldn’t ignore the disappointment in his guts. After what she had just told him he had hoped… maybe he had misunderstood what she meant.

She slowly sat up with a groan, probably just has stiff as he was. His cum had dried on  her quite ungracefully, a vulgar reminder of what they had done. He found himself unable to look at her.

Maybe she felt his awkwardness, or simply spoke to combat her own. “That um… That was interesting, to say the least.”

“Interesting?” He couldn’t help a small chuckle from escaping him, still laying on his back, unable to move. “That’s one way of putting it I guess.”

After a few second of silence he finally looked back at her, only to meet her gaze and feeling horribly uncomfortable in his naked state.

“Are you always so savage with your fancies?”

Trevor choked on a breath. “I… n-no, I-” He was feeling his cheek burn up again. And Sypha was smiling at him in what could almost be described a devilish way. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Do you always have such a dirty mouth? Hm?” He replied with a raised brow, turning the question around. He expected her to blush and get dress, end this embarrassing exchange. She did blush, but smiled at him fondly.

“Hm, I suppose we’d have to do it again. You know, to compare.”

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped mid-thought as he processed her sentence. “Are you propositioning me for another round?”

“Maybe.”

He didn’t know how to handle that. So he did what he did best, turn it into a joke and tease. “My cock is that good uh?”

“Idiot…” She grabbed one of his boot laying around and hit him in the stomach with it. “You are so dense, did you not listen to what I told you earlier? Was all your blood in you dick, leaving nothing for your brain? I-”

“No! No no I… I understand. I swear.” He quickly replied as he sat up, reaching for her face with his hand. He scooted closer to her, holding the nape of her neck as he moved her toward him. He kissed her gently, trying again to convey through it that yes, he did understand. That yes, he felt the same. That no, he would not be able to actually _voice_ it. By the way she kissed him back, it seemed good enough for now.

“Still. I’m up for a second round if you are. Just let me catch my breath though.” He teased.

“That would be kind of mean to Alucard.”

“Well I’m not inviting him into this, if that’s what you’re insinuating-”

“That is not what I meant.” She sighed. “I mean… when this is over. When our mission is done. Then you can have all the rounds you want.” She said in a low voice that stirred his inside. He didn’t know she could sound like that, fuck he didn’t know what to do with that knowledge.

“Yeah, I get it. If we survive this apocalypse of course.”

“We will survive.” She said simply, smiling, without a trace of doubt.

It made Trevor smile too. “Yeah, you’re right.” She made him want to believe her.

* * *

  
When Alucard made his way back to their location, they were both sitting at the base of their respective tree, dressed, not very clean but hopefully looking as normal as they could. At least Trevor hoped so. When he saw the vampire he immediately got to his feet with a grin, arms wide open in a fake invitation to an embrace.

“I knew you could do it you bloody bastard.”

“It was quite the ordeal, I have to admit.” He replied, barely sparring him a glance. He looked quite disheveled indeed and his white shirt was stained with blood of demon/ nymph/ fairies/ whatever those things were. “There was a lot of them. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“We’re eternally grateful Alucard!” Sypha interrupted as she got up as well. “If not for you we’d be dead now.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Alucard starred both of them down before nodding slowly. “You’re welcome. I’ve seen our cart on the way here, let’s go back and continue our journey, this has delayed us enough as it is.”

Sypha and Trevor exchanged a glance before following their companion, somewhat surprised by his lack of questions about what might have happened between them. He probably didn’t care, but still. Trevor being an idiot, he still brought up the subject, trying to cover up the truth without a doubt.

“Just so you know…” He started, clearing his throat. “Nothing happened, by the way. I mean, you know? It’s-”

“Belmont, you smell like a whore.” Alucard replied quickly, not even bothering to look behind him at the hunter. “You both do. I suggest you stop talking to prevent embarrassing yourself any more. I _do not_ care what happened, please let’s just move on, find a lake where you can both wash that awful stench and put this all behind us.”

Sypha turned red in response while Trevor simply grunted. “A-alright…”

The little blush on the vampire’s cheek didn’t go unnoticed though.

Seemed like Trevor had found another way to get on his nerve. Oh oh, he was _not_ going to wait after this was all over for the second round and he was going to make sure that prude prick _knew_ about it. Just to make him uncomfortable and annoy him.

Surely Sypha would agree. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Kudos and comment always sooo appreciated!


End file.
